


Wedding Bells (Teaser)

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: A trip to a backstage VIP meeting with Swain turns into...well...find out for yourself.





	Wedding Bells (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a teaser. If you'd like to see more, let me know and I'll work on it!

Los Angeles was a busy city full of...well...busy people. It was home to three best friends who’d known each other since five years ago when they met at a concert. Sidney was the owner of a small bridal boutique slash wedding planning business. Lena’s cubicle office job was just two blocks down; a dreadful drive from where she lives. Reanne worked from home as a seamstress and cared for her two small dogs.

Across town, a band was practicing. Not just any band though; it was the girls’ favorite band. Swain was having yet another gig tonight and the ladies weren’t going to miss it for the world. 

Lena rushed out of the office building, nearly trampling over her own shoes trying to get to the car. She was on her way to meet the others at the front of the venue. Unfortunately, she got caught in the middle of evening traffic. 

Reanne struggled to find the perfect outfit; it was either going to be the fancy red one she wore last time or the brand new black one. Eh, let’s go for the red she thought; Rob likes red. 

Sidney nearly lost track of time as she was organizing the new wedding dresses that just came in. She had her eye on a beautiful, simple gown that she wanted for her own special day. Not that it’d ever come; she was far too busy with the business and a love life was totally out of the question, much less a wedding. 

All three finally met at the front of the venue as planned.

Lena piped up, “Hey! I saw a few VIP tickets were still available earlier. We could totally meet the guys backstage if you want.”

Reanna blushed and turned a bright shade of red, matching the color of her dress.

“You’re trying to kill us right? I’d never survive a minute that close to Rob. Sure, I’ve gotten my picture taken at the conventions but having an actual conversation? Yea not going to happen.”

“Come on Reanne, you know you want to,” Sidney said as she hauled three hot dogs and drinks, “Besides, not everyone gets that chance. Take it Re.”

Reanne stared at the ticket table at the entrance and averted her eyes to the door leading backstage. This continued for another half a minute before Lena huffed and pulled her by the wrist. 

“Let’s get the freaking tickets,” she half-laughed.

By the time they bought their VIPs, the venue was already full of fans. Sidney spotted Billy on stage tuning his guitar and they exchanged smiles. 

The poor girl began daydreaming of marrying Billy. She was wearing the dress that she was admiring in the shop earlier, and the whole thing was just as romantic as an 18th-century fairy tale. 

The powerful screech of Billy’s guitar pulled her out of her thoughts, signaling that was time for the rest of the band to arrive on stage.

Before the girls knew it, they were an hour into yet another wonderful show. Another hour passed and VIP members were escorted backstage awaiting their chance to be personally introduced to the band.

Reanne let out a small squeal when Rob made eye contact with her. 

Lena snorted and said, “Relax. You’ve met him before remember?”

“I know but he’s just so pretty,” she blurted.

A familiar voice called out from the crowd, behind the three girls. Rob had overheard what Reanne said.

“So you think I’m pretty?” He smiled gently, looking down at his feet trying to hide his apparent attraction towards her. 

Reanne had no words. On one hand, this was a total nightmare. She’d never meant for Rob to hear that come out of her mouth. On the other hand, it most certainly got his attention. 

What came next was pure boldness on her part. “Yep. Pretty. And you know it too.”

“Oh do I?” He crossed his arms playfully. “And what makes you think that?”

“You know, the way you prowl across the stage. The way you -” Reanne stopped dead in her tracks. She made eye contact again and she was at a loss for words. 

“The way I what?” He whispered softly in her ear. “Show dominance on stage? Move my hands across the fret of a guitar? What is it?”

Lena and Sidney watched as Reanne melted into a pile of nothingness. They were jealous to say the least, but Sidney had her eye on Billy.


End file.
